


【铁虫】所有权 ownership

by spacemonkey42



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Consensual, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Infidelity, Introspection, M/M, Topping from the Bottom, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemonkey42/pseuds/spacemonkey42
Summary: “注意到我，”彼得说，将他们的嘴唇印在一起。





	【铁虫】所有权 ownership

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaScribbla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaScribbla/gifts).
  * A translation of [Ownership](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860025) by [DaScribbla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaScribbla/pseuds/DaScribbla). 



 

ownership 所有权

  
  
所以，为我自己辩护，当他触碰我的时候，我身体内的火光被点亮了。为我自己辩护，窗户被吹开了。为我自己辩护， _春天_ 。  
  
                                                                    ——克里斯汀·奥基夫·爱普陶伊斯，“没有做错不等于做对了”。  
  
  
      “我讨厌下雨，”彼得说，拨开百叶窗盯着外面灰色的城市，“特别是在冬天。”  
  
      托尼在他的办公桌后面唔了一声。彼得瞥向他。他正在对着自己的笔记本皱眉，偶尔敲几个字。他的办公室很暖和，但没有暖和到隔绝十一月湿冷的空气。那天晚上气温下降了二十多度*。  
  
      “我是说，”彼得顿了片刻继续道，“如果天有这么冷，那就应该下雪，对不对？”  
  
      托尼再次唔了一声。  
  
      彼得叹了口气，松手让百叶窗落回原位。“还有，我昨天把前台的茜拉给上了。”  
  
      “等等，什么？”托尼终于看向了他，彼得倚靠到墙边，哼着鼻子。  
  
      “哦，所以你 _在_ 听啊。”  
  
      “不准对我噘嘴。”  
  
      “我没有噘嘴！”彼得愤慨地说。  
  
      托尼只是笑了一声，注意转回了他的笔记本屏幕。  
  
      彼得咬了咬下唇，大步走向门口好像要离开，但他只是拉下了门帘然后跨步回到托尼的椅旁。站在他身后，他用手臂环绕他的脖颈，将嘴唇印到他的头发上，双手滑下他的胸膛。托尼闻起来气味辛辣，就像他的香波；彼得知道他自己闻上去大概也是这个味道。他将嘴唇移到他的喉咙一侧。托尼将头向左偏，以便他能更好地探索他耳后的空间。彼得亲吻他的耳垂然后轻咬了下去。  
  
      托尼猛地把脑袋挣开，喉咙里发出了一个小小的嗓音。他转头望向他，眉毛扬起。  
  
      “注意到我，”彼得说，将他们的嘴唇印在一起。过了片刻，托尼的双手落在他的肩膀上，他站起身，仍然在一边亲吻着他。“过来，”他说。“坐下。”他把彼得潦草地推进椅子里，彼得的一条腿还搭在扶手上。托尼跪下身再次亲吻他。  
  
      “真是没有耐心，”他喃喃道。  
  
      “好像你在抱怨似的，”彼得回以低语，当托尼的手顺着他的大腿往上。伴随着叮当作响，他解开彼得的皮带，然后一把将他的裤子和紧身短裤拉下。那是条好短裤；是托尼在一个月前买给他的，并且拒绝让他看价格标签。  
  
      托尼滑到他自己的办公桌下面，把椅子拉近，顺着他光洁的腿一路向上吻去。彼得捂住嘴里一声小小的呻吟。托尼把他推倒在椅背上，舌头舔舐过他的性'器。咽了咽口水，彼得闭上眼睛，向后仰起头，压低了嗓音咒骂一声。托尼的嘴唇一路到他性'器的头部，一只手按在他的肚子上让他保持原位。他短暂地向上瞥了他一眼，而彼得对于他的双眼能如何深切地撼动他完全没有准备。一只手环住他的颈背，他将他推得更近。托尼环绕着他的嘴唇一缩。  
  
      彼得的喉咙里冒出一个小小的声音——然后立刻被突然响起的敲门声惊得坐起。“操，”他咕哝道，然后，当托尼没有显露出停下的迹象，他喊到，“进来！”  
  
      当看到门扉打开，佩珀本人胳膊底下夹着一个文件夹走进来的时候，他的心脏几乎停跳。她看到办公桌后面的彼得眨了眨眼，而彼得尽了他妈的最大努力才把他的表情调整成正常——这个嘛，至少是不那么像是在接受口活——的样子。托尼开始吮吸他，而彼得突然想到：他没可能知道走进来的是谁。  
  
      “我的丈夫在哪里？”佩珀问道。这话其中有一种挑衅的意味，关于 _我的_ 丈夫。  
  
      托尼顿住了。  
  
      “他几分钟前出去了，”彼得说，祈祷她不会问起他在这里干嘛。但她只是不予置评地唔了一声，然后大步跨过办公室，把那个文件夹扔到托尼的办公桌上。  
  
      “当他回来的时候——”彼得感觉这个陈述的背后似乎有着某种深长的意味，虽然有罪方总是会有这种感觉，不是吗——“告诉他上一季度的试算表在文件夹里。”彼得点点头，不怎么有说话的能力。托尼的舌头正在他的阴'茎下面做些非常有趣的事情。“我亲自把它带过来好确保他真的看它，”佩珀继续道，“不过我猜这个任务现在落到了你身上，不是吗。”  
  
      她给了他一个紧绷的微笑然后离开了，鞋跟在地板上铿锵作响。她把门留了一个缝隙。  
  
      彼得立刻站起来，一只手抓住办公桌边缘，另一只手抓住托尼的头发，往他的嘴里冲刺。他感觉托尼的喉咙围绕着他收缩——耶稣基督啊——而托尼抓住他的屁股，手指揉捏着他。彼得加快了速度，眼睛盯在门上害怕有人会经过，不过担心这事正变得越来越困难：他的世界缩小到了托尼的口腔内部，缩小到了那滑上他大腿后部的双手，到了那双盯着他的眼睛——  
  
      彼得把目光转向他面前办公桌上的文件，用力地瞪着那些对他来说变得像阿拉伯文一样难以理解的字母。  
  
      当他登顶的时候，他的手在托尼的头发里抽动。他瘫回到椅子上，喘着粗气。       
  
      一副打了一仗的样子，托尼嘴唇红肿地从桌子下面出来，走向角落的饮水机，倒满他的咖啡杯喝了几口。彼得瘫软地看着他，胸口起伏着。  
  
      “抱歉，”   最后他说。  
  
      托尼看向他。“为了什么？”    
  
      “你知道，我应该先警告你的，当我——”他挥了挥手以便模糊地表示 _操你的嘴_ 而不用真的说出口。  
  
      “我看上去像是在抱怨吗？”他砰地一声关上门回到桌旁，坐到它的边沿上。他抬起彼得的脸。“我能应付一点粗暴的对待，okay？”  
  
      “你是在试图告诉我些什么吗？”彼得问。  
  
      托尼低下头轻吻了一下他的嘴唇。“我不知道你在说些什么，”他说。然后他拿起佩珀带来的文件夹。“这些是试算表？”  
  
      “没错。”  
  
      “好吧。无意冒犯，”他补充道，“但你可能想要离开这儿了。我有种感觉她会再回来以便保证我真的看了这些东西。”  
  
      彼得点点头，双腿打颤地站起来，拉上他的拉链。他让托尼给他系上腰带，然后把手覆在他的手上。当他们再次相吻，这次是一个深吻并且持续得比意图中的长得多。托尼的胡茬令人愉悦地扎在他的下巴和脸颊上。  
  
      “走吧，”最终托尼说，双手抵开彼得的胸膛不让他继续追逐这个吻。“你得回到你自己的桌子上。”  
  
      “我不知道你在说些什么，”彼得说，双手环绕住他的脖颈再次把他拉下来。“这 _就是_ 我的桌子。”  
  
  
  
  
*美国使用华氏度，二十华氏度约等于十一摄氏度。  
  
  


 

 


End file.
